The present invention relates generally to cache memories, and more particularly to a cache memory system having a multilevel cache memory and a self-error checking circuit for invalidating one or more levels of the cache memory when a fault occurs in it and a verification circuit for verifying the error checking circuit by generating a pseudo-error.
The cache memory system of this type comprises a diagnostic unit and a multilevel cache memory unit which are connected by a plurality of interfacing lines on which pseudo-error indicating signals are applied from the diagnostic unit to the memory unit. The diagnostic unit of the known system includes a shift register for storing pseudo-error indicating logic states and an array of logic gates for combining the logic states with the logic state of a pseudo-error indicating flag and coupling the outputs of the logic gates through the interfacing lines as the pseudo-error indicating signals to the memory unit. However, the prior art would yield a substantial amount of hardware and interface if the cache memory has a large number of levels.